


Relax Won’t You?

by hideyshadow



Series: Kepcobi Smut Dump [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, M/M, PWP, Penetration, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, face fucking, gay men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyshadow/pseuds/hideyshadow
Summary: Jacobi seems far too stressed, and Kepler gets carried away far too easily.





	Relax Won’t You?

It was frustrating, to have him go off and work on so many things, to see him coming home tense. Kepler would be so ready to help him, so ready to give Jacobi the love he kept in his heart throughout the day, only for Jacobi to pass out. Sometimes Jacobi fell asleep in the lab, and that was a bit worse. It wasn't unbearable, it didn't bother him, but when he was bothered by his own daydreaming- that was when it became a big problem. He got annoyed with his thoughts of the other, more keen to just sit around and distract himself with idle hands, but nothing compared to Jacobi. 

Quickly, almost too quickly, Kepler was hit with a minor issue in their current separation. He loved Jacobi working, loved seeing him so enthused, but Keppler could- apparently- only go so long without his hands on Jacobi without going stir-crazy. 

He found himself in the kitchen, trying to eat, and then thinking of Jacobi. After breakfast he fed the cats, getting distracted by thinking of Jacobi. When Kepler went to his office to begin his daily logging, he got distracted thinking of _Jacobi. _It was maddening in a special way, his heart swelling and his mind wandering, memories of more intimate moments wiggling into the front of his attention. One thing Kepler was great at was creating fantasies. Maybe it was the experience, maybe it was the imagination- he didn’t care. 

When Jacobi got home, Kepler was more ready than he’d love to admit. Usually he was a bit more spontaneous, usually brought into a mood because Jacobi was pestering him into one. Now he was just sitting, wanting, waiting- like a strange hunger deep in his chest. He wanted Jacobi- he wanted his sweet Danny, lovely man so tense over his own efforts, so smart an accomplished and _amazing. _

The door opened. 

“Warren?” Jacobi’s voice rang, tense, and for once it didn’t concern Kepler. He’d be taking care of that stress, he’d be making all of it go right away, and he knew Jacobi would feel better. What other motivation did he need? 

“Bedroom,” He called back, shifting himself on the bed. 

Jacobi walked in, and the way his eyes shined showed he suspected what might be afoot. Though, the ropes on the bed gave away much more than Kepler’s expression of want. He breathed in, smiling, shoulder still too tense for Kepler's liking. 

Kepler, being the plan maker he could be when he wanted, had already made his advance towards his prize. Once the distance was closed, he kissed with every ounce of love he’d kept away, wandering hands finding themselves at home on Jacobi’s ass and in his hair. With ease on his own part and a small jump on the others, Kepler had picked up Jacobi and moved his hands to hold him up, legs wrapped around his waist, Jacobi a rather threatening distance from making contact with his dick. Warren wouldn’t be inclined to complain, but he’d much rather get on with his plans than have to change direction. 

Within moments, he had the love of his life pinned to the bed, yearning under his kisses. It was rather easy to get Jacobi into a knot, hands tied together and then tied to the headboard, similar done with either of his legs, two ropes tying him down fully with his legs spread. He had wiggle room, sure, but not too much. Not enough to get up, or out- Kepler made _sure _that the knots were secure. Jacobi tugged at the ropes, hard as he could, and they didn’t budge. 

Kepler felt proud of himself, until Jacobi let out a small whine, which just made him more aroused than already. He began kissing at Jacobi’s jawline, trailing down to his neck with small bites, pushing his teeth into those damned tense shoulders. He sighs, quiet, and sits up, situating himself right between Jacobi’s legs.

Jacobi was quite the sight, naked save for a shirt that Keppler was having too much trouble getting off, not quite caring about. It limited quite a bit, but shoving the man’s shirt up to kiss at his chest was easy enough. 

Kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Slow and gentle, sweet and caring, a little gesture of love before he would bite down on Jacobi’s hip. The yelp he got was delicious, damn near intoxicating. All at once, Kepler forgot a lot of who he thought he was. He adjusted himself on Jacobi, grinding up against the other man’s thigh. 

There was a small rattle, and Kepler looked up to see his sweet Jacobi pulling on his ropes, squirming- impatient. He tsked softly, smiling, pulling himself up to kiss Jacobi’s open mouth, biting at his lips. Jacobi leaned up and into the kiss with want, and Kepler guided him back down. 

“Relax,” that silk voice called, humming and gentle. “Let me take care of you.”

Jacobi moaned, and Kepler knew where he had to go with all of this. Dirty talk was always so fun, but damn if he wasn’t getting away from his plans. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriend was so god damned attractive, it was harder to not get turned on and impatient. 

“W-Warren,” Jacobi moaned, and Kepler was _gone. _Absolutely lost, cursing under his breath and moving back for a moment. 

There was a second where his Danny had whined at the absence of touch, but the very next there was Kepler finding his way to thrust into Jacobi. He could never get enough of the way that man moaned, beautiful and unrestrained. Like someone who was never told of a single taboo, confident and sweet and all sorts of in love with him. Kepler rocked himself deeper into Jacobi, hard but careful and all too much for poor Jacobi’s composure. 

A series of moans escaped Jacobi, and Kepler allowed it to happen, watching the relaxation and ecstasy pour into his lover’s expression. He was a sap, he would never admit it. He would admit how much he loved fucking Jacobi as much as he would allow. It was better than any drug he’d encountered, any adrenaline high, any _story _of his own could not compare to the wonder that was Daniel Jacobi. 

Kepler found himself close, speeding up and fucking Jacobi without pattern. He was surprised to find that Jacobi came before him, giving him quite a chuckle. The rocking didn’t stop, and Jacobi’s frantic moaning and name dropping and _pleading _didn’t stop either. 

Jacobi was moving, and Kepler gladly held him close to calm him down. He was trying to chase a second high it seemed, moaning like crazy and calling out, “War- Warren.” 

Kepler groaned, deep and almost guttural, listening as the other came for the second time. He pulled out, and Jacobi seemed betrayed. 

“Warren?” He mumbled, hips bucking up, sex high laced through his slurring voice. 

No other words were exchanged, Kepler making the short distance to the head of the bed, cock close enough to feel Jacobi breathing. Jacobi got the message easily, almost seeming happy to finish Kepler off like this. 

It was a hard thing to not have Daniel’s hands in the equation, mostly due to the muscle memory of laying back and letting his lovely do the work. This time he was doing the work, Jacobi only moving his tongue and breathing hot and heavy as he took Kepler’s dick into his mouth. The task of keeping his focus was difficult, leading to a couple of moments he found himself thrusting hard into Jacobi’s mouth, angling to practically fuck his throat. The glorious part of it all was he knew Jacobi could take it, marveling at the noises from beneath him as he bucked and groaned. 

Kepler came fast and hard, shooting cum into Jacobi’s mouth, probably down his throat. He got his final strokes off as Jacobi quite literally sucked him dry, cleaning him off with a knowing giggle. 

He laughed back, watching the pleasure on Jacobi’s face. Kepler wasn’t sure he was perfect, but he was glad Jacobi seemed to think he was right about now- even if Kepler was just untying all of the bindings. One foot, then the other, then one arm, then the other, and then- then Jacobi was wrapped around Kepler, humming and smiling sweetly. 

Kepler would clean everything up later. 

**Author's Note:**

> trans rights


End file.
